I love you
by 5t4c3y
Summary: The summary was too long to write here. So it's inside. I can tell you though, it's M&M's


**A/N: Hi guy's. This story just came to me, so I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Pairings: **M&M's

**Summary: **Danny gets into a small argument with Lindsay, the night that she comes back from Montana. He decides to go for a drink with Detective Angell, but what happens if she tells him that she loves him? (I don't know if there are any spoilers. Season 3 has just started in Britain. I do know that there are spoilers about Lindsay leaving for Montana, and the episode 'Love run cold'.)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own the characters, but I'm only 15, so I am far to young to even consider owning something this big (Sniffles)

* * *

Lindsay had not long landed, and was soon on her way back to her apartment. My goodness, did she miss New York. She had become so close to everything and everyone that she couldn't wait to come back. Montana was no longer her home, but the small, cold, run down apartment that she had grown to love was. She walked down the hall and stopped to open her door. She walked in, and was immediately hit with cold air. She dumped her bags and switched on the heating.

* * *

While her apartment was heating up, she decided to go to the lab and say 'Hi' to everyone. She couldn't wait to start back at work. She had said her 'hello's' to everyone. She was just finishing with Stella, and then her last would be Danny. Her sweet Danny, who had poured his heart out to her, telling her how he felt towards her. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to turn him down. 

"Have you seen Danny?" asked Lindsay, pulling out of the hug that Stella and her were sharing.

"I think he's in the break room. He's been working his ass of since you left." she said with a hint of a smile "Hopefully when he see's you, he'll be back to his normal, annoying self."

Lindsay gave a smile

"Thanks Stella." and with that she walked out and headed towards the break room.

* * *

"I didn't say that I don't like her." came the voice of Angell "I'm just saying I don't know her that well." 

"You'd love her." said Danny "Montana is one of the most amazing people I know." He took a seat next to her on the sofa

"Do you like her?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah I like her. What's not to like?"

"No. I mean to you _like her,_ like her. You know, romantically?"

He sat quiet for a moment.

"No." he lied. "No, I don't like her that way."

Why did he lie. He loved Lindsay. He was waiting for her. Angell gave him a small smile, then she came to realise that someone was watching them from the doorway. That someone was Lindsay.

"Can we help you?" asked Angell, in a sweet tone.

Danny turned and came to face Lindsay. 'Crap' he thought to himself.

"No-...I uh,...I'm sorry, I was looking for someone." with that she took off, tears burning her eye's

Danny got up and ran after her.

"Lindsay!" he cried. She didn't stop. "Lindsay!"

He grabbed her by the arm and turned her round to face him.

"Look, what you heard in there..."

"Save it." she cut him off "I knew that you were to good to be true. I came to tell you that I wanted to be with you. That I was sorry for only leaving you a stupid card. But it turns out that you never loved me. But I want you to remember, that I love you, but I guess you've moved on."

She backed away, tears silently rolling down her cheeks, until she was out of sight. Danny's head fell backwards and he sighed. She love's him. Angell came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna go get a drink?"

* * *

Danny and Angell sat in a small smokey bar. 

"I'm kinda glad that you said that in the break room." confessed Angell

"Why?" asked Danny, not really paying attention.

"Because lately I have been having feelings for someone...you."

Danny turned to look at her. He didn't really seem to care.

"Since she left for Montana, you've been different. In a good way. You seemed to be paying more attention to me."

"Did I. I didn't really notice." he looked at the beer in his hand.

"I think...Danny, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"What?" he asked, now he was paying attention.

"I'm falling in love with you." she said again "I think that it could work between us, we just ne..."

"I'm sorry Angell." he cut her off "You are a nice, beautiful girl, but..."

"But I'm not Lindsay." she finished for him.

"Yeah. You're not Lindsay." he said

"Go to her." said Angell "Go and tell her how you feel."

"I can't, she thinks I've moved on." he said "She won't believe me anyway."

"You'll never know unless you find out."

* * *

Lindsay sat on the sofa in her, now waarm apartment. There was soon a knock on the door. 

"Go away!" she cried, not really caring who was there.

"Lindsay." came the voice of Danny. "It's me, open up."

"I told you to go away!" she cried again.

"Lindsay, you either open this door, or I'll climb up the fire escape. Either way, I'm comin in."

"It's pouring down of rain outside. You'll never be able to climb the fire escape."

"Does that men you'll let me in?" he asked Hopeful.

"No."

Soon there was silence, but a few minutes later, Lindsay saw Danny, pounding on her window from outside. She just stared at him.

"Open the window." came his muffled voice.

"No. I hope you die of pneumonia." she said

"Lindsay, Please open the damn window."

Reluctantly, she got up and opened the window. He entered, soaked to the bone.

"I am so sorry." he said "I never ment any of the things I said to Angell."

"It sounded like you meant it to me." said Lindsay

"The truth is, I love you. I loved you the first day I met you at the zoo, and I still do, if not more."

She just stared at him.

"Please Montana, you've gotta believe me. I wil..."

She cut him off by planting a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." she said, once they pulled apart.

Danny gave her a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guy's. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


End file.
